


The Special Flower

by DominatorBot



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Relationships: Lord Dominator/Wander (Wander Over Yonder)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Special Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uma Yorokobi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Uma+Yorokobi).



# Wander Over Yonder

This story is dedicated to Uma Yorokobi whose art inspired me to write again.

Thank you.

It was a beautiful morning. Wander woke up with his usual energy, ready to get the day started. He slipped out from inside his hat and jumped off Sylvia's back. Normally this would be when he would ease his best friend awake with the promise of a nice breakfast and some pleasant music. But Wander didn't do that.

As his mouth hung open ready to say the words he noticed there was a tension between his legs. He looked down and sighed. “Not again.”

Some mornings he would wake up as normal and do the things he would normally do by lately he had spent other mornings dealing with a slight problem that had arisen. And it all started after that night he spent with Lord Dominator. Just thinking about her made him more tense.

“I need to get rid of this before Sylvia wakes up.” Without wasting any time he ran off into a nearby forest. He just needed to get far enough inside that he could deal with his problem without being seen.

As he pushed past thick branches he was surprised but mostly relieved that he had stumbled across a small pond. It was deep enough to hide him below the waist so if Sylvia did come looking for him he would, at least, have himself covered.

Once he removed his shoes he dipped a toe into the water. It was cool but not too cold, easy enough to step in to. And he did. The cool water complemented his warm, throbbing penis. Almost like it was there waiting for him.

“Alright, time to get a start on this.” He lowered his hand below the water and held his stiff member and started his new morning routine. In an attempt to get rid of it as quickly as possible he moved his wrist as fast as he could. It made some noise and it also wasn't working. Sylvia was sure to come looking for him soon.

He continued stroking himself but to no avail. “Aw, c'mon, I can't do this all day!” Feeling desperate he looked back behind him to make sure Sylvia wasn't nearby. She wasn't but he did spot something interesting. There was a bush with two red flowers that looked like a pair of eyes. A pair of Dominator's eyes. Then he felt a reaction. And got an idea.

Wander closed his eyes and thought about Dominator. He imagined her lying on her back, naked in front of him. Her hands moved across her body, sliding along her skin, touching the places he wanted to touch.

She turned her head to look at him. “I'm waiting for you.” She rolled over onto her side showing him everything. This was definitely helping. He could feel himself ready to burst. Dominator slid a finger between her breasts and winked at him. “I really need your help.” And that was it. Wander was finally able to release. His legs quivered as he pumped out into the pond. He opened his eyes.

Sylvia still wasn't there. “Phew.” He used his other hand to wipe his forehead.

“Are you quite finished?”

“Who said that?” Wander spun around, trying to spot the intruder.

“I'm right in front of you.”

Wander looked straight ahead but all he saw was the rosebush. Then flowers that looked like eyes blinked. “Hello.” It had a slightly feminine voice.

Wander froze. “Wow! That's amazing!”

“I'm sure it is.”

Wander was ready to make friends when he realized something. He just jerked off in front of a bush that stared at him the whole time. His face turned red.

“Don't worry about it stranger. I've seen worse things sitting here.”

“Really?” He said while cleaning his hands. “Heck of a first impression though.”

They both laughed. “Anyway, my name's Wander. I travel the galaxy with my best pal Sylvia, helping folks as we explore. How about you?”

“I'm Lomily. And I have special roses.”

“It's a great pleasure to meet you Lomily.” Wander bowed towards the bush.

Lomily giggled.

Wander frowned. “So what's special about your roses?”

“Lovers from all over the galaxy seek out my roses. By taking one it grants the person confidence, makes them more attractive to their partner.”

Wander raised an eyebrow. “You mean it will change me? I don't think I want to change.”

“Don't you? Is there no one in this Universe that you wish you could be different for?” In front of Lomily a single rose sprouted from the ground and within a few seconds had fully grown. “My roses tell me there is.”

Wander stared at the newly grown rose. It was true. Some part of him, buried deep inside, had wanted to be different. To be someone that Lord Dominator would find appealing. Was it wrong that he wanted to change?

“Take the rose, Wander. I guarantee you won't regret it.”

Wander stepped out of the pond and walked to the newly created rose and plucked it. He brought the flower to his nose and took a long sniff. “I probably should have mentioned that the effect is irreversible.”

Wander twitched.

“I hope you enjoy...

## 

The Special Flower

Dominator was on her throne, legs spread open with Bot 23 inserting it's sculpted penis into her. Since that night with Wander she had programmed a new speech pattern for Bot 23. It didn't work as well as she intended.

“MY NAME IS WANDER. NEVER HURTS TO HELP. THAT'S AMAZING.”

It was killing her mood. “Undo previous update Bot 23. Get rid of that speech pack.” She said in between thrusts.

“AFFIRMATIVE.” Bot 23 stopped moving while it did as she commanded.

Dominator drummed her fingers on her knee. This was turning into a disaster. “Are you done?”

“ONE MOMENT.”

“Ugh, never-mind.” She kicked Bot 23 away from her, sending it tumbling down the high staircase. The robot landed at the base of the stairs with a hard thud, cracking it's exterior. But it soon repaired itself.

“WILL THAT BE ALL, LORD DOMINATOR?”

“Yes, just go away.” She dismissively waved her hand at it.

After covering herself up with her black skirt she angrily stomped her way down the stairs. Bot 23 wasn't cutting it any more. She needed real cock, or to be more precise, she needed his cock.

How was it possible? Dominator had slept with other people and never thought of them again. Why was he different? What was it about him? Was it his soft fur that she liked to stroke? Was it the fact that he could keep up with her? She pictured his head buried between her legs, his tongue moving in and around her. He sure was talented though.

But it made no sense. He was half her size for Grop's sake. It shouldn't have worked.

And yet, it did.

Her mind drifted some more. Wander moved his tongue onto her belly and made one continuous lick along her torso, over her breasts, up her neck until he found her mouth where her tongue met his. Dominator sighed. She hated that this thought came to her but, she really wished Wander was here right now.

“LORD DOMINATOR, WE HAVE ARRIVED AT A NEW WORLD. SHALL WE BEGIN DOMINATION?”

“Let me see.” Bot 17 showed her a hologram of the planet they were ready to attack. Dominator stood with her arms crossed. “Life signs?”

“ONLY TWO.”

“Two? That's it? Hardly seems worth it.”

“UPDATING INFORMATION. ONE OF THE PROBES HAS IDENTIFIED THE TWO LIFE-FORMS AS WANDER AND SYLVIA.”

Her eyes lit up. “Don't destroy this planet yet.” An idea slowly formed in her mind. She needed to get to Wander. But she also needed to get rid of his annoying side-kick. Killing her wasn't an option. So she needed to distract her with something.

“Where are they now?”

“THEY ARE CURRENTLY SEPERATED. WANDER IS BY A POOL TALKING TO A BUSH WHILE SYLVIA IS JUST WAKING UP.”

“A bush? Why would he be talking to a bush? Oh, whatever. They're not together, that's the main thing. Which gives me a nasty idea.” Dominator activated her lava power then skilfully created a replica of Wander out of the lava then cooled it with ice. “Perfect. Now I just need her to see me with 'Wander' here and think that I've captured him. Once she's on board it's up to you bots to keep her here until I return.”

“YES, LORD DOMINATOR.”

Picking up the frozen lava version of Wander, Dominator made her way to the front of the ship where she switched to Armour Mode, exited and stepped onto the hull. She held the fake Wander above her head. “I HAVE YOUR FRIEND. YOU CAN TRY TO RESCUE HIM IF YOU WANT. THAT SHOULD BE FUN.” Then she went back inside.

“I'll leave through the docking bay. And don't forget, do not let her leave until I return.”

The Bots all saluted her.

She turned away from them, eager to get down to the planet below.

* * *

Sylvia woke up. Wander wasn't on her back or anywhere near her. He's been doing that a lot lately. “Wander! Where are ya buddy?” She looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. “Great, now I have to spend my whole morning looking for him.” She stretched her arms and legs. “At least we're all alone here.”

Then Dominator showed up.

Sylvia looked up at the ominous ship, it was a bit too close for her liking. “Oh Flarp.” She was ready to run into the forest when Dominator stepped out into the open while holding something. Sylvia squinted her eyes to see what it was. Her mouth hung open.

“I HAVE YOUR FRIEND. YOU CAN TRY TO RESCUE HIM IF YOU WANT. THAT SHOULD BE FUN.”

The shock wore off and was replaced with grim determination. “I don't know how she got a hold of you buddy but I'm coming to rescue you!”

But how was she going to get up there? Luckily the ship took up position next to a mountain. If she could climb that she would be able to leap from the peak and onto the ship. Then the hard part would begin.

Cracking her knuckles Sylvia said, “I'm coming Wander.” She ran towards the base of the mountain and began her ascent.

* * *

With Sylvia out of the way Dominator launched out of the rear of her ship and landed on the surface. She deactivated her Armour and casually strutted through the forest, using her lava to burn any branches or trees that got in her way.

Eventually she came across a pond and saw Wander standing in front of a rose bush while holding a rose with both hands. Her heart was beating faster.

“Well if it isn't Wander.” She said nonchalantly.

“Dominator?”

“The one and only.”

“I have a surprise for you.”

Dominator blushed. “I don't like surprises, unless I'm doing the surprising.”

“I think you'll like this one.” Wander raised his head, showing his face. It took Dominator a second to recover from what she saw.

“Wander? You look so... villainous.”

Wander had a grin that Dominator would usually have. And he had that look in his eyes. The same one she saw every morning when she was ready to start dominating worlds. A hunger for something bad.

“There's so many things I want to do! But first, I think we should pick up where we left off.” Wander dropped his hat to the side and removed his shoes. Dominator dropped her helmet then stripped down to nothing. They approached each other. Wander made the first move by taking her hand and pulling her down to his height and kissing her. They kissed with a fiery passion, like it was the first time they were together in a hundred years.

Dominator put her other hand underneath Wander's backside and lifted him up so she could stand straight. Wander ran a hand through her hair as they continued kissing, tasting each other with their tongues. Their lips didn't part as Dominator carried Wander into the pond and sat in the cool water. She lay her back against the edge of the pool with Wander now on top of her.

After releasing her lips Wander kissed his way down her body until his head disappeared under the water. Dominator bit her lower lip as she felt Wander kissing his way down to her vagina and spread her arms out to both sides. She let out a soft moan as she felt his lips reach her groin and gripped the grass at the edge of the pond.

“Wander, don't stop.” She lifted her knees up. Then Wander came up for a breath. “I told you not to stop.”

“Ha! Now it's my turn.” He stood up out of the water with his stiff penis pointing right at her. Then he climbed his way past her legs, took hold of her head and stuffed her mouth with his cock. Dominator wrapped her hands around his legs and helped him thrust. She could feel him reaching her throat. Wander moved faster, tightening his grip on her head and pushed as deep as he could go, holding her in place.

Dominator pulled her head away, gasping for air and drooling into the pond. When she had her breath back Wander brought her head back down onto his cock and fucked her mouth again. “Grop I love seeing your mouth wrapped around my dick.”

Once again she pulled her head back, gasping for air. She then licked her lips and could taste his pre-cum mixed in with her Sylvia. Then they repeated the same motion again only this time when Wander held her head down he shot his load down her throat. He moaned loudly. After removing his cock he looked down at Dominator who smiled up at him while she swallowed. She then used her fingers to wipe any cum that had dripped onto her chin. Wander took her hand and inserted her fingers into his mouth, sucking them dry.

Dominator grinned. They kissed some more before Wander turned her over, her butt poking out of the clear water. He used a hand to spread her cheeks apart. Then after licking an index finger he caressed her hole before slipping it into her. She tightened her grip around his finger, unwilling to let go.

When she loosened up he used both hands to expose her asshole and buried his face between her cheeks, his tongue extended out. She clenched again as his tongue slipped inside. When he was satisfied that she was wide enough for him he pulled his head back, but not before biting her left cheek. Dominator yelped but didn't say anything. 

Wander then took hold of his penis and touched the tip against her expecting asshole, then entered. He fucked her this way with the water splashing around them, their moans almost musical. Wander moved as hard and deep as he could go. He showed no sign of slowing down, he didn't even seem to be getting tired. It seemed to Dominator that, if anything, he was getting more energetic as the fucking continued.

It wasn't normal for her to let someone else take charge of the sex but Wander had clearly changed since the last time she saw him. Was their last encounter so good that it completely changed him? Dominator liked the idea that she could do that to someone, but it didn't seem right. Something else was going on but right now she didn't really care. Wander was making her feel alive and that was good enough.

He maintained his rhythm for so long that Dominator lost track of time. The world around her seemed to fade away. All that remained was them and the water.

Then she felt him exit her. Her asshole started to constrict, as if expecting more. She was going to ask him why he stopped when he flipped her onto her back, splashing water all over them, then held her legs up with both hands and re-entered her. She gritted her teeth. “Harder!”

Wander was panting, his thrusts never waning. Then his face screwed up as he came inside her. He was about to go start up again when Dominator lifted herself up, grabbed Wander under the arms, spun around and dropped his butt up onto the rim of the pond, his legs still in the water.

She touched his balls with her index finger then slid it up and along the shaft until she reached the tip. His cock throbbed as her finger moved. “You're full of energy today.” She said then licked her lips. “But I can be just as energetic.” She climbed out of the pond and put a foot to each side of Wander then lowered herself onto his penis using her hand to guide him in.

“Flarp that feels good!”

Dominator squatted on his cock while holding her breasts. “You like these?”

“Oh, yes!” Wander leaned forward a little and moved his hands to massage her chest while she moved her arms to the back of her head.

Dominator's body was damp from the water and her sweat. She smelled like hot, dirty sex and she loved it. Bot 23 could never make her feel this way even if this Wander wasn't quite the same as before.

She continued her squats until her knees got tired, then she knelt down over him and straddled his cock with her breasts swinging over his face. Wander took the opportunity to suck on one, biting the nipple as he did, harder than last time.

Time slipped away as their fucking continued. When they finally feel over to exhaustion, hours had passed. They were both soaked in sweat and smelled like it. The only sound in the clearing was their heavy breathing. Dominator felt her eyes grow tired. She let sleep take her.

There was no way she could tell hos much long she had slept but if she had to guess it wasn't very long. She rolled over to her side and watched Wander as he slept, his chest rising and falling as he softly breathed. Dominator put a hand on his chest and stroked his fur down to his groin. That woke him up.

“Dominator. I was just dreaming of you.”

“How nice.” She didn't much care for smultzy talk like that.

“Yeah, I dreamt we were back on your ship. You were tied down on your bed while I teased you.”

Dominator touched herself. “I have a better idea.” She rolled herself on top of Wander, her crotch on his belly. “Why don't you wrestle me for it? Whoever loses gets tied down.”

“Hey, that's hardly fair! You're stronger than I am.”

“Oh dear, then I guess I win by default.” She leaned in to kiss him but he slipped out from beneath her, got up to his feet and stood ready to tackle her, with his flaccid penis dangling between his legs.

Dominator laughed. “Okay, let's do this.” She lunged at him, trying to get him pinned down as quickly as possible. Wander leaped over her head, landed and rolled behind her. She spun around while on all fours, then crawled towards him like a spider towards its prey, with the same hunger in her eyes.

Wander yelped when he saw her approach him and stumbled backwards, kicking against the ground to get away from her but she was quick. She closed the gap between them and crawled over on top of him, pinning his arms down, her face inches from his. Her breasts hung over his chest, his fur tickling her nipples. “You can't beat me.”

“We'll see about that.” While Dominator had his hands occupied she neglected to secure his feet. He moved a leg up close to his chest then inserted his big toe into Dominator. The surprise of something entering her caught her off guard and she momentarily eased her grip on him.

Wander took full advantage and slipped away from her again.

“You cheated.”

“You would have done the same in my position.” He countered.

Dominator shrugged. “It won't help you.” She tackled him into the pond, his wet fur easily slipping out of her grasp. Before she had time to react Wander was on her back, grabbing her wrists and holding them behind her. She tried to shake him loose but he didn't weaken his grip. It was clear to her that she had lost.

She stood waist deep in the pool, water dripping from her naked body, he hands held firmly behind her. “Fine, you win.”

Wander let go of her wrists and dropped into the pool with a splash. He spanked her butt. “There's going to be more of that later.” He said cheekily.

Dominator rubbed the smacked cheek, and tingled at the idea of the things he was going to do to her. Wander was first out of the pool. For a second Dominator expected his hand to reach out for her but it never came. Shaking her head she climbed out by herself.

As they got dressed Dominator noticed the rose bush had sprouted more roses. There were only two when she arrived but now there were a dozen if not more. But her interest was gone in a flash. What did she care about a rose bush? When they were ready to leave Wander suddenly remembered something. “What about Sylvia? I can't just leave her here.”

Dominator scowled. She had hoped Wander would have forgotten about Sylvia. “Who cares? Besides she's already on my ship.”

“She is? What's she doing there?”

“Trying to save you.”

Wander opened his mouth but words failed to come out.

“I tricked her so we could be alone.”

“Oh, I see.” Wander frowned. “She's not hurt, is she?”

“I ordered the Bots to keep her busy without hurting her.”

“That's a relief.”

“She's only alive so we can continue having sex.”

“That's fine with me.”

Dominator was surprised. Wander was showing concern for his best friend right up until the promise of sex. That wasn't like him at all.

Wander wrapped them up in a bubble and carried them up to her ship. Once they landed he popped the bubble and walked in front of her. Dominator looked at her hand. Again she had expected Wander to take hold of it while walking but he didn't even try. Just like with the pool earlier. Obviously she would have refused but she couldn't help but feel Wander was acting out of character. At first she wrote it off as his attempt at being cool around her but now she wasn't so sure.

No, she was being silly. Did she actually want the old Wander back? That helpful do-gooder who just wanted to be her friend? This new Wander was more to her liking. He was just here for the sex like she was. Right?

“Wander, why were you talking to a bush before I arrived?”

“Oh that? Her name is Lomily and she grows special roses.”

“And what do they do?”

“She said they can improve the lives of lovers.”

Dominator wondered, if that was true then why did Wander not seem to care about her when sex wasn't involved? If the roses really did focus a person's mind on their lover then shouldn't that include all aspects and not just the sex? Dominator wasn't sure why she was thinking about this, after all she was only out for sex as well. But she couldn't shake the feeling that the person she was with right now wasn't the same one from before.

All these thoughts left her mind though when she entered her bedroom and saw Wander holding a pair of morph-cuffs. Dominator felt her face burning. She had never been submissive before but, she supposed, there's a first time for everything.

She walked over to him, taking off pieces of her clothes as she moved. Her helmet fell down behind her. She removed each glove with her teeth and tossed them away. Her chest-piece clanged as it hit the ground. Her skirt fluttered as she threw it behind her. When she got close enough she placed her right foot on Wander's chest so he could undo her laces. With both shoes discarded Dominator was now completely naked and stuck out her hands, ready to wear the morph-cuffs.

Wander placed the material on her wrists and ankles, letting the cuffs do the rest, wrapping itself around her, tightly keeping her hands bound together. Then Wander reached into his hat and pulled out a paddle. Dominator felt herself tense up.

With the paddle in hand Wander guided her to the bed and bent her over it, her breasts on the quilt and her arms stretched forward. Wander slid his free hand down her back and gently caressed her buttocks.

Slap!

“Oh!”

“Who's a bad guy?” Slap!

“I am.”

“Who's been scaring the galaxy?” Slap!

“Me.” She said through gritted teeth.

“You've been very bad.” Slap!

“I have.”

“Will you stop?” Slap!

“Never!”

Slap!

“You think this hurts? It's nothing.” Her green skin was turning into a shade of red where the paddle had struck.

Slap!

“Is that all you got?”

SLAP!

“Unh.”

Wander slapped her until her butt was shining red. He leaned in to kiss a cheek. His lips were a welcome change from the paddle. Then he turned her over and helped her down onto the floor. Her body squirmed.

“I'll be right back.” Wander ran off and disappeared past the door. Dominator was struggling to move. Was this all a trap by Wander? She was going to scream for the Bots when Bot 23 came into the room, followed by Wander. “I remembered this Bot was unique, so I invited it to join in. I hope you're not mad.”

Dominator shook her head. “Not at all.”

Wander whispered something to Bot 23 who then moved towards Dominator's head, standing over her, then extended its penis limb. Wander climbed in between her legs, separating them apart, exposing her groin to his erect penis. He took hold of it and rubbed the tip against her vagina while Bot 23 extended it's sculpted penis towards her mouth and circled her lips. Neither of them made a move to enter her. She wanted to tell him to just put it in already but she didn't want to appear weak.

Her hands turned to fists and her toes curled. Her body was ready for them but they still refused to make a move. She was sweating now, her nipples were hard. The urge to demand she be satisfied was nearly overwhelming.

“What's wrong Dominator? Is there anything I can help you with?” Wander asked while he continued teasing her vagina.

She didn't answer. Instead she focused her attention on Bot 23 and put her mouth on its appendage, sucking and licking the long shaft. Swallowing it so her throat could feel it. Wander saw this then decided it was time to end her torment and eased his way into her. He felt her body shiver as she eagerly accepted him.

Dominator felt herself fighting against the restraints, desperate to grab a hold of either one of them. She just wanted to feel a cock in her hands.

Wander put his hands on her boobs, pinching her hard nipples, sending waves of pleasure through her body. She bobbed her head on Bot 23's false penis, slurping and gagging on it, taking as much of it as she could while Wander continued fucking her. He pushed himself as deep as he could. Pounding her with long thrusts.

Then Bot 23 stopped, pulling its false penis away from her. She raised her head to see where it had gone and saw it standing next to Wander, looking at her vagina. Wander had a mischievous look on his face. “What do you think Dom? Could you take two at the same time?”

Dominator looked at her crotch then nodded. Wander let Bot 23 go first. The Bot inserted itself into her. Wander then squatted over the long appendage and put his own penis inside her. The two cocks moved in unison. Dominator moaned in ecstasy. Her body felt like it was on fire, a passionate heat that rivalled her own powers.

Wander and Bot 23 quickened their movements, getting deeper each time, until Wander was in as far as he could go, his testicles squashing against Bot 23's appendage. He could feel himself ready to come, his cock was hot and sticky. Burying his head down against Dominator's belly he moved at a speed that even Bot 23 couldn't keep up with. His hands gripped her sides, digging his fingers into her flesh. Almost...

He pulled himself out and unloaded onto Dominator's torso. Streams of semen flew over her belly up to her breasts, it was more than she was expecting. Wander's legs buckled and he fell onto his butt, his penis still pumping. He looked dizzy.

Bot 23 pulled itself out, unable to do what Wander did.

Dominator looked at the mess he had made. She used an index finger to wipe up some of the sticky, hot goo. “Who knew you had that much in you?” She asked before sampling the stuff with the tip of her tongue.

Wander tried to speak but all that came out was gibberish.

Dominator called Bot 23 over to her and held up the cuffs. The Bot used a precision laser to slice them off. After they struck the floor Dominator got up to her feet and stood over Wander. Now she wanted to see if her observations were true.

When he finally recovered Wander said, “Alrighty, see you around!” He picked himself up, grabbed his hat and shoes and was halfway to the door when Dominator called out to him.

“So that's it? You don't want to stay a while? Cuddle up on the bed? Anything?”

“Nope!”

“I don't understand. This isn't like you.” She crossed her arms.

“I thought you would prefer it that way.” Wander looked puzzled. “Don't you?”

“Yes, I mean no. I don't know.” She looked away from him, unable to pinpoint how she felt. Typically she would have been happy enough to just let him go and that would be that. But it didn't feel right. There was an urge inside her that wanted to just wrap him up in her arms and lie down on the bed.

When she looked back at him she was disappointed to see that he had gone. She wanted him to stay but couldn't say the words. It meant admitting something she thought she would never have. To actually care about someone other than herself.

She cleaned herself up and put her armour back on. The urge to dominate another planet today was gone, though. Replaced with a feeling on emptiness.

Then she noticed something on the floor where Wander's hat had been. It looked like a wilting rose. Dominator picked it up and examined it. There was nothing remarkable about it but he mind drifted back to the rose bush Wander had talked to. Maybe there was a connection between that rose bush and Wander's change in personality?

She held the rose out. “Scan this rose.”

Bot 23 did as she ordered then displayed the results.

Dominator rolled her eyes. “Interesting.”

* * *

Wander hummed to himself as he walked through the bowels of the ship, all thoughts of Dominator were gone from his mind. As if when he wasn't around her it felt like she didn't exist. He was starting to find it difficult to remember how he even got on board the ship when he heard blaster fire.

“Sylvia?”

“Oh, Grop, Wander! Where have you been? I've spent ages running all over this ship trying to find you! How did you get away from Dominator?”

Before he could answer she ran next to him, picked him up and slung him onto her saddle.

“Actually, I'm not sure. The last few hours are a bit of a blur.” He said with some concern.

“The important thing is that you're alright.”

When Sylvia got to the docking bay Wander wrapped them up in a bubble. They were soon out of the ship and heading back to the planet below.

As they approached the planet Wander grew more concerned, but not about his failing memory. The planet had changed since the last time he was there. The entire forest was covered in roses.

Sylvia said, “That's new.”

They landed at the mouth of the forest.

“Do you think this is normal?” Sylvia asked as she approached the edge of the forest. She looked at the nearest rose and reached out to touch it.

“Sylvia! Don't!”

She snapped her hand back. “Wander it's just a rose. What harm could it do?”

“These aren't any regular roses. They'll change you.”

“Into what exactly?”

“I'm not entirely sure. The rose bush I talked to this morning said they make you confident and more desirable to your lover.”

“A talking what?”

“Why have you returned Wander, shouldn't you be with Dominator?”

“Lomily?”

Sylvia was confused. “Dominator? What's she talking about Wander?”

Wander avoided her question and instead focused on Lomily. “Wait, how did you know I was with Dominator?”

Sylvia's mouth hung open.

“Silly, you kept my rose in your hat. I saw everything. And now I want you to go back up there and continue what you were doing.”

“Why?”

“Because your passion and energy feeds me. I've sprouted so many roses thanks to you and Dominator. Roses that I will send far and wide across the Galaxy. Every lover will feed me and I will continue to grow until this Galaxy is mine then I will reach out to other Galaxies and spread my roses across the cosmos. The Universe will be my paradise.”

“And what happens to us?”

“Your energy is finite. Eventually you will die.”

“This Galaxy is mine!” Dominator's voice roared from above. Her ship was close to the surface, her drill exposed and spinning.

Sylvia snapped out of her shock and grabbed Wander's shoulders so she could look him in the eye. “Wander, you have some explaining to do.”

Wander looked embarrassed. “We have to get out of here first. Then I promise to tell you everything.”

Sylvia breathed through her nose. “Okay, but I know I'm not going to like what I hear.”

When they were about to leave several thick vines came out of the dark forest and shot out towards them. One wrapped around Wander's left foot while another grabbed Sylvia's neck. They were being dragged back into the forest when blaster fire flew past them and hit the vines. Freed from their would-be kidnapper they got back together, made a bubble and ran as fast as they could.

Wander looked down and saw half a dozen Bots shooting at the vines, keeping them at bay.

Then the dill shot out, cutting through the forest to the surface and cracking it open. The drill spun its way deeper into the planet, reaching the core.

Wander watched as the light from inside the planet started to fade as the ship extracted the Volcanium-X. This isn't the ending he wanted.

With nowhere else to go they once again were back on Dominator's ship. After the bubble popped Wander turned to his friend, “I'm sorry Syl, I should have told you about Dominator.”

“Wander, this is nuts! You and Dominator? I can't believe it.”

Below them the planet cracked more and more before finally splitting. The two separate pieces drifted apart. Wander felt something change inside of him. The effect of the rose was gone. He was himself again.

“Wait here. There's something I need to do.”

“This is crazy.” She hugged him. “But I trust you.”

Wander nodded before heading deep into the ship, towards the control room.

Dominator was sitting in her command chair when Wander came in. “I scanned that rose you left behind. It was channelling energy to the surface, to the rose bush. I discovered it's true purpose and so I took action.”

“Did you have to destroy the while planet?”

“Of course! Now enough about roses, why are you here? Back for more sex?”

“No. Not this time. I just want you to know that I'm me again. So if you want to stop seeing me I'll understand.”

Dominator tilted her head. She thought about what she wanted to say to him. About how she felt about him. And what she wanted from him. “Don't go.”

Wander smiled and ran over to her. He leapt up to her and wrapped his arms around her neck, resting his head against hers. Dominator didn't move. Her impulse was to rip him away from her and blast him with lava, but she was surprised to find that her arms moved up to him and returned the hug. This was the Wander she wanted.

She then whispered in his ear. “If you want to take the lead again, all you have to do is ask.”

Wander pulled his head away, his face turning red.

Dominator winked at him. “I won't mind.”

“Are you busy tonight?”

“Nope. But tonight _I'm_ taking charge. You had your go today, now it's my turn.” She said with a devilish smile.

“Okay, I'll be back tonight.”

They kissed.

“The things I'm going to do to you...”

Wander blushed. He could hardly wait.

The End


End file.
